Love is All You Need
by megazing
Summary: Finn and Quinn are happily starting a life together when a shocking event causes old friends to reunite. Will old romances come back and disrupt this new life, or are Finn and Quinn soul mates?
1. New beginnings and endings

(Finn's POV)

It was our five month wedding anniversary and Quinn had a special dinner planned. We had been together since high school. She was my first love, and I was hers. I walked into the doors of our condo and found Quinn sitting at the table with sparkling cider. I have a feeling it would have been champagne, but we were only 19.

"Hi honey." She said with a wide smile. I came over to give her a kiss and said I loved her. "I have a surprise for you in the guest bedroom, but you have to close your eyes." She had bulging eyes and was very excited for some reason. I covered my eyes with my hands and walked slowly to make sure I didn't bump anything. When we were there I opened my eyes to a big banner that read: "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" My eyes lit up and I smiled so big I could see my cheeks. I turned around to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. "I love you so much, Quinn Hudson. And now, you are carrying my own child. I can't believe it! How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure. I just know I'm so excited." I always thought I would be the first one of my friends to have kids, but that was Sam and Rachel. They had a baby boy, and they named him Gabe. Rachel had given birth when she was 17, and they got married at 18. Just then the phone started ringing, and Sam's name was on the screen. "Hey, Sammo! How are you?"

"Finn- I need you here and so does Rachel. She needs Quinn." He stopped to sob. "Sam, what's going on? Everything's going to be okay." He was still sobbing, and Quinn came over to the phone, looking concerned. "It's Gabe. He got so sick just overnight, and we took him to the hospital but it was too late. We had lost him on the way there. He's gone, Finn, gone." By now, Sam was crying so hard he was coughing. Quinn had overheard and we were both crying. "I'll be there soon, buddy. Hold tight." I hung up and set down the phone. Quinn fell into my arms weeping. We packed and drove all the way to New York from Ohio. Quinn couldn't handle this if it were her baby. What if it happened to our baby? My own child? That was the only thing I could think about on our way to meet Sam and Rachel. 


	2. Old friends, New Problems

(Quinn's POV)

I woke up with Finn shaking me hand. "Hey, babe, we're at Sam and Rachel's. I don't know if we should tell them we're expecting." I nodded and frowned. Rachel and I were best friends. And we have been since high school. It would be so hard to not blurt out the news when we walked into the front door. "Wait... who's car is that?" I asked and pointed to the black Toyota. Finn shrugged and we ran to the door, since it was pouring rain. I thought I was dreaming when Noah Puckerman answered the door. He shook Finn's hand only because Sam was in the room. I had been tricked into having sex with him. Finn and him were best friends until Noah slept with me. I felt so bad. But there was no time for that right now, because Rachel needed me. She was sitting on the couch, eyes swollen with a cup of tea. "Rach... you have no idea how sorry I am. Stay strong, it'll be alright. We'll get through this." I hugged her and I never wanted to let her go. "Happy anniversary," Rachel said as she was trying to pull herself together. "Rachel you remembered," I choked. Tears filled my eyes and i wrapped my arms around her. We are going to get through this. I know we will.

(2 years earlier...)

I know I'm with Finn. I know it's wrong. But for some reason that makes me more excited. Finn had blown me off and Noah had asked me to come over. He was so damn sexy. He was sitting on his bed playing the guitar without a shirt. Finn never let us go anywhere past making out. He set the guitar down and came closer to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, just... Finn and I haven't been very close lately. Do you think he's cheating on me?" Puck looked down. "Maybe he is. But all I know is he's pretty fucking stupid to think you aren't good enough." I kissed him lightly at first, then more forceful. He took off my shirt. I had worn a lacy black bra and a matching thong. He started kissing my neck and whispered "You are so sexy," and some odd noise escaped me. He groaned and started to pull my skirt off. I was hesitant but I let him. He seemed shocked what I was wearing underneath. "Finn's a lucky guy. You get all dressed up in fancy panties just to have dinner. But I'm thinking these need to go." He slid them down my legs slowly and cupped my ass. "I want you," I mumbled. I felt so guilty, but I didn't want to stop. He took off his jeans and boxers and slipped two fingers into me. "More, I want more," I yelled. He slipped inside me, and I arched my back. I just lost my virginity to my boyfriend's best friend. I pulled away quickly and grabbed my clothes and put them on. "This is so wrong. I can't do this. I love Finn, and I may have just made everything horrible between us. I ran out and grabbed my purse. Jogging toward my car, I see Finn's pull up. "Shit," I say to myself. "What the hell is going on here?!" He yelled. Noah came out looking angry, just like Finn. "Hey- you made her upset, okay? And I was making her feel better. But don't worry, we used a condom. I don't want any legal trouble with this." Noah smirked. Finn looked at me, so hurt. So betrayed. "Finn I stopped. Just know I stopped as soon as I realized it was wrong to even come here. But Noah asked me to and I didn't know what he was trying to do. Please forgive me, please?" I cried. Finn came over, and surprisingly, gave me a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I love you, Quinn." I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so lucky to have Finn.


	3. Secrets get revealed

(Rachel's POV [present])

I never thought I was in love with Sam until I got pregnant. We were just dating, a casual relationship. My mother died a couple months after Sam and I started going out, and he was the one who always made my day. He would drive to my house at 2am to hug me when I was feeling sad. I wanted to feel loved so badly. He made me dinner one night, and it just happened. His parents were gone and we were snuggling by the fire. I rolled on top of him and straddled my legs around him. He seemed surprised, and I started kissing him. "I wanna go all the way, with you Sam. You have been here for me when no one else has. I… I love you." I told him. He took my hand. "I love you too, but I don't have a condom."

"I don't care," I said out of breath. I got all my clothes off and he did the same. He felt so good inside me, and I felt loved now more than ever. We found out we were pregnant a month later, and he was so scared but I was a little excited. We named him Gabe after Sam's middle name, (Gabrial), and we decided to get married after he came. As my due date came I got more and more excited. We moved into my house, and put a crib and everything in the guest room. My dad wasn't happy when I told him I was having a baby, but he was grateful that Sam and I were taking responsibility and raising him.

Now, after losing Gabe, I wonder how our relationship will be. At least I had Quinn and Sam had Finn and Noah. I don't think Finn has forgiven Noah for sleeping with Quinn, but I think it's time. All of the sudden, Quinn jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Finn went chasing after her, and Sam, Noah and I exchanged worried glances. They came out after a minute, and she said she was fine, but I wasn't sure. "It's getting late; I'm going to hit the sack at my hotel." Noah said. "We should go too," Finn agreed. "No, I'm not leaving Rachel." Quinn demanded. Finn came over to her and said quietly, "They don't have an extra bed. And you're having a baby; you need to sleep in a bed, not the floor." My eyes got wide and I smiled. "You're having a baby! Oh my gosh that's great news! Congrats!" Quinn looked at the floor. "It's not about me tonight, Rach, it's about you. And Finn, a couple nights isn't going to hurt the baby." She growled. She stood up. "I'm getting my things from the car."

(Quinn's POV)

"Noah!" I whispered loudly, in Rachel's driveway.. He turned around and looked a bit shocked. He was walking toward her as he said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Quinn Hudson. Look, I don't think Finn wants us talking."

"Finn can't control what I do, Noah. If he could we wouldn't have gotten together that night." He looked up and smiled. "That was one of the best nights of my life. And whether you like it or not, you had at least a little feeling for me or you wouldn't have gone all the way. And honestly, I wouldn't have come if I knew you were going to be here. I still have feelings for you. I may even love you, and I think of you all the time. Plus, Finn's still up my ass for every little detail." The way he looked right now, half his face shadowed, was really sexy. His deep brown eyes were looking into my ice blue ones. "Okay, I'll admit it. I had feelings for you. But we're older, and in other relationships. Don't you have a girlfriend?" He looked at his shoes. "I broke up with her in case you ever came around," he said quietly. I suddenly came to my senses. "Look Noah- we aren't in high school anymore. You_ have_ to get over me in live your life! Besides- I will never come around to you. As much as it hurts you, and me, I'm married to Finn. We're in love, and we're having a baby. We both need to grow up now and realize we can't just do whatever anymore. We're adults, and there are bigger consequences. Grow up!" I didn't realize I was yelling. "Oh 'little miss perfect' don't act like you were any less responsible for what we did that night than I am! And you know what?! I know you still have feelings for me because you came out here to tell me we couldn't be together. I never even thought we would. But now I know you were thinking about it at one point. So don't accuse me of anything you little liar!" Finn came running out and shoved Noah. "Hey! I was trying to forgive you but I guess I was wrong. You don't deserve to be forgiven. And don't ever raise your voice at my wife again. You get it?!"

"You think she's the good girl, don't you? Well let me just clear this up. That night, it was_ her_ idea to have sex. Hers! I went along with it because she was sad that you blew her off! You treat her like shit going away all the time! For 2 months every 3 weeks! Are you going to leave her with a baby to take care of full time!? Huh? Are you?" Noah got into his car. "Tell Sam to call me." He sped off and Finn turned and looked at me. "You told me it was his idea. Was it his, or yours?"

"Finn- listen it was 2 years ag-"  
"Answer me! His?! Or yours!?" I looked down to hide the tears streaming from my eyes. He shook his head and he started crying too. "How do I even know that's my baby?" he asked. "Finn. I love you more than anything. I was a child when I was with Noah. I would never be with him- or anyone- other than you. We got married and took a vow. I will never cheat, lie, or hide anything from you ever again. I swear. I can't lose you and raise a baby on my own. I need you." He started toward the car. "Come on, we're going to a hotel. We'll talk in the morning." The horrible thing was, I think I did love Noah. Sure, I also loved Finn. Because I keep telling myself I have too. He has a good financial situation, he takes care of me and he loves me. What else could I want or need? Now he's the father of my baby and I feel more strapped down than ever. I figured I'd never see Noah again after high school. I had pushed my feelings for him to the side, but now they're right back where they were before. And stronger than ever before.


	4. Timing is Everything

(Finn's POV)

This was a horrible night. Besides the part where I found out I was a father. Sam and Rachel lost Gabe, and I saw a whole different side of Noah. I feel really guilty about how I treated him ever since that night. "Finn, I just want you to know we have a baby doctor visit next week. And I want you to come with me." I nodded, even though I'm not sure we'll even be together. Quinn was crying again. That's the thing about Quinn… she's always been the dramatic one. Even before all the baby hormones, way back when we first started going out. Everything was a huge deal. The more I think about staying at home all day taking care of a crying baby and hysterical Quinn, the more I don't want to. I thought I was ready to be a father, but now I'm not so sure. I still like partying until morning, and taking off on my motorcycle with my buddies whenever I feel like it. Am I ready to give all that up? "Quinn, we have to talk." I pulled over. "Finn I know you're mad but we can get through this. I know we can." I looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't want to have a baby. And I don't want you to have my baby."

(Quinn's POV)  
Was he on crack? What the hell was he thinking? "Finn what the fuck? We have been trying to have a baby ever since the honeymoon! We ordered the crib and the changing table and everything." I was crying now and Finn looked really confused. "I can't believe what you're saying right now!"

"I think it's best for us right now to not have a baby. Rachel needs me, and I'm working way too much to help take care of you and the baby."

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you mean _Sam_ needs you?'

(Finn's POV)

Shit. I was totally busted. Rachel and I had a thing in sophomore year of high school. Then she said she wanted a real relationship, blah blah blah. Then we bonded again during Glee Club. Man, that was the best time of my life. Then Rachel met Sam, and I met Quinn. Sam was into theater and stuff, like Rachel. Quinn was a cheerleader, and I was a football player so I thought it all made since. Now Quinn was staring at me furious, doing that one eyebrow up thing she does when she's angry and suspicious. "Can we please stay on topic here? We're talking about me and you. And the baby."

"We were until you brought up Rachel! Finn, whether or not you want to be, you're a father. Okay?"

"No! I don't want to and I'm not going to raise a child!" That had come out louder than anticipated.

"What do you want me to do, Finn? Have an abortion?" I hated to think like that. "Yes, Quinn."

(Quinn's POV)

"Finn Hudson. That's _murder._ You know I have only a 20% chance of getting pregnant, and you want me to kill my baby? What are you thinking? Gog blessed me with a child and you want to just kill it? So what, you can run off with Rachel and have no responsibilities?!"

"This has nothing to do with her! I am talking-" I got out of the car before I heard the rest. I could hear him shouting after me, but I gave him the finger and kept walking. I dialed Noah's number. I wiped my tears away and he picked up. "Are you alright?" He asked. "No. I'm lost in a weird neighborhood and Finn left me. We got in a big fight. I want to talk to you. Can you come get me?"

"I was on my way at 'no'".

Was it wrong to call Noah? Maybe it was. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Of course. Do you have a place to stay? No, Don't answer. You're staying at my place. You can have my bed, I'll take the couch. What was your fight with Finn about?"

"He wants me to get an abortion. And there's no way in hell I'm doing that." We pulled into his garage and he helped me out. He showed me to his room and lent me a big night shirt. "Thank you so much for this, Noah. I owe you." He smiled and left. I peeled off my clothes and as I was just standing there in my panties, he walked in with some blankets. I wasn't showing let, thank God. I felt embarrassed, but I didn't want to cover myself up. He dropped the blankets and walked over to me. "I should have knocked." Out of the blue I just started kissing him. A lot. With passion, more than I ever felt with Finn. He took off his shirt, and his jeans, so both of us only had underwear on. "I have to shower," I said. "Need company?" he asked with a huge smirk. He carried me to the shower, still kissing me, and turned on the water. He let me down and took off his boxers, and my panties slid down my legs. "You are so beautiful," he half whispers, half groans in my ear.

After the shower, we were just lying in bed. "I love you, Quinn. And I'm sorry for all the stuff I said earlier. I really am." I didn't know what to say. I still cared for Finn, but he swears he isn't going to be a father. As if he read my mind, Noah says carefully, "Finn may not want to be a father. He's an ass. But I am ready to be a great father to that baby."


	5. Love, Love, Love

(Finn's POV)

I woke up with a massive headache. I started drinking when I got to the hotel last night out of stress. I took some pain relievers and tried to remember the details of last night. I looked over at the clock and read what it said. _3:47pm? What the hell? _I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head. Quinn's things were here, but she wasn't. Where was she? I dialed Rachel's number. "Quinn isn't here." She said when she answered. "How did you know I was looking for her?" _Duh._ I thought. _Quinn called her_. "She told me not to tell you where she is. She's okay though, she just needs time away from you. From everyone, actually. What you pulled last night was a dick move, Finn. You know the odds of her having children. This will most likely be her only child."

"I know, Rachel. I screwed up. But it took me until now to realize I didn't want kids."

"Okay. Well I have to go; Sam and I have a meeting with the funeral planner. Talk to you later." She hung up without saying goodbye tried to call Quinn again, for the 5th time since last night. "What do you want, Finn?" I almost jumped up I was so excited she answered. "Quinn! Where are you? Are you alright? Where did you sleep? How are you feeling?"

"I'm just going to be honest. Don't be upset, I slept at Noah's last night." My heart beat picked up. "Why would you sleep at his place, when you could have come home with _me._ You _husband._"

"Don't do this, Finn. Don't blame everything from last night on me. Because it wasn't my fault. Noah offered me his bed, and-"

"What?! You slept in his bed?!" _Did they do anything? She's pregnant!_ "Finn, stop it. This is why I didn't pick up your calls." I was so mad. "Are you with him right now?"

"No."

"Where are you?"

"None of your business."

"Of course it's my business! You're my wife and I'm not going to let you go around sleeping with everyone you get a chance with!" I snapped.

"I'll come by later and pick up my things. I'm leaving you. Bye, Finn."

(Quinn's POV)

"Baby, what's wrong?" Noah asked as he came in and saw me crying. "Finn. He called me a skank." His face fumed. "You can't let him treat you like that!" he yelled. "I left him. I'll probably move in with my parents, or something, back in California. That's my only option right now."

"No. No I'm not letting you. Move in with me. I'll sell all my video games and Xbox. I'll get us a real house. A crib, all that stuff. I can't let you leave to California." He pleaded. "Let me take care of you, Quinn. And the baby. _Our_ baby."

"Maybe I could come around to you, Noah." Something weird was happening. I think I was falling in love with Noah Puckerman. He was so caring and generous, way more than Finn. He is probably hoping I'll move away. All the sudden there was a knock on the door. He looked at me and I shrugged. "Just in case it's Finn, go into my closet and stay there." He said. I did as I was told and waited.

(Noah's POV)

I walked up to the door and answered to Finn. I swallowed. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want to take my wife home. She's not seeing you. She_ can't_ see you. I'm not going to let her play house with you and _my_ kid. I called her parents and they want her to live with them after I told them a little about you."

"She called me because she trusts me. And she's not moving in with her parents back on the west fucking coast. She's moving in with me. And we're going to be amazing parents to your kid that you don't even want to have." Quinn walked out. She could probably hear everything we said because the house is so small. "I never said I was moving in with you, Noah." Crap. "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken for you."

"Oh, cut the crap. Come on Quinn, we're going home." He reached over and started pulling her to the door. She was trying to fight him but he was too strong for her. "Hey! Let go of her!" I yelled. I shoved Finn and then Finn pushed Quinn away, and she fell. "Get the hell out of my house and never come back. And don't you ever touch her again, do you understand? That child will never meet you because you are such a coward. Leave!" I screamed. Finn looked sorry. It was too late for sorry, though. He backed out with a really shocked face. "Quinn, come on lets go to the emergency room. I want to make sure the baby's okay."

"Noah, we're fine. I fell on my butt, nothing that would hurt the baby" I exhaled a sigh of relief and walked over to lock the door. "And… Noah?" she said. "Yes?" She had this gleam in her eye. "Thank you. I do want to live with you in a real house and he a real family. And I love you." My eyes lit up. I have been waiting for those words for the longest time. "I love you, too."


	6. Good, Great, Bad

(Quinn's POV [3 months later])

The last few months have gone by very fast. Rachel and Sam had Gabe's funeral about 2 months ago, and that was the last time I saw Finn in person. He texts me every once and awhile, to see how the baby is doing. Our divorce hasn't been finalized yet, but we're almost officially divorced. I'm not sure, but I may consider marrying Noah. He has been so involved with the baby and all. He has been with me for every doctor's appointment, shopping trip, and birthing class. Finn and I are meeting later today at 3pm, to talk about when the baby comes. I told Noah to stay home, because I didn't want him and Finn to argue about father stuff. We were meeting in a neutral location in case things didn't go so well. There was a fairly decent sized baby bump now, not like I have been eating too much. It was fair to say I was extremely nervous. I didn't know how this meeting was going to go. "I'll be waiting out here," Noah told me outside the café. I kissed him. "Yes, Noah, I heard you. Even the 5th time, I still heard you. This may take a while, so don't panic or anything. See you later." I walked out of the car and into the café. The fall air was blowing smells of pumpkin and cinnamon. I got us a table by the window and fireplace, and waited. Finally, he walked in, late. (As usual.) I walked to the line and got myself a pumpkin scone, and a strawberry smoothie. He got black coffee and we went back down to our table. "You look very pregnant," he said. "Yeah. I find out the sex of the baby next week."

"Do I get to come?"  
"You don't want to be a father."  
"I still want to know if I'm having a son or daughter," he remarked. I sighed a frustrated breath. "I'll call you and let you know. I don't want you there. I want me and Noah to share this moment in our history alone."  
"You and Noah want to share a moment with my kid?"  
"What happened to not wanting to be a father?" I asked. "I may have changed my mind about that. I could see it on the weekends or something. It can come to my condo."  
"Stop calling my child 'it'. And no way in hell! You wanted nothing to do with this baby 4 months ago, and you sure as hell aren't going to change your mind now." He looked down, then said, "I was thinking about that. I don't think I want a divorce. We can raise it… I mean, the baby, together as married parents. What do you say?" He looked genially excited. _What do I think? I think you're delusional, that's what I think._ I smiled, and picked up my smoothie to sip it. "Get your head out of the clouds! What the hell!? Noah and I are raising this baby. Go suck one, Finn," I said and walked out. When I got into the car and told Noah what happened. He asked if I was okay and when I said I was, he laughed. "I think I want a daughter," Noah said on our way home. "Me too," I answered. He took my hand and we went to lie down in bed. He kissed my forehead. "When your divorce is final with Finn, would you think about marrying me?" he asked. I turned to face him. I smiled and turned back around. He knew I was thinking yes, because he slid his hand up my dress ever so slowly. It was a beautiful night for a full moon.

The next morning Noah made me eggs and bacon. "Good morning," I said. "I'm not so sure it is." He replied. He handed me a piece of mail. My eyes widened in horror. "How are we going to pay this?" I asked. It was a 4-diget number in the "Amount Owed" section. "I'm looking for a part time job, but for now I have to dip into my savings."

"Noah you worked hard for those savings! Don't waste it on me and the baby."

"Quinn, I don't care. I want to make sure this baby is as healthy as can be for when he or she enters the world. And if a little money has to come out of my savings account, it will!" Noah, Noah, Noah. I knew I was in love with him ever since high school. I always thought I would be better with Finn. Noah was on the wrong path, and if I tried hard enough I could really love Finn. It worked for a while, but then I grew unhappy. My phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. Rachel's name was on the screen. "Hey, it's only 7. Why are you up so early?"

"You need to go to the hospital. Finn got in a horrible car accident and they don't know if he's going to make it." I ran back to our room and pulled on some clothes. "Noah! We need to go to the hospital!" He ran in. "Are you in labor?" he said quietly. "What? No! Finn was in a crash and may die. I want to see him."

"After the way he has treated you?"

"Noah! Now!" He sighed and grabbed his keys. I prayed he was okay. He was my first love, because I did love him. I really did. And the last words he may ever hear from me were "Suck one, Finn." I closed my eyes and prayed over and over he would be alright.


End file.
